


A Fogged Mirror

by Milieu



Series: Femslash February 2019 [7]
Category: Starlight Vega (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: Scherza reflects on her loves, old and new.





	A Fogged Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Mistaken identity" for trope bingo.

Scherza is a lot of things. Leader, figurehead, mage, sister, lover.

To herself, she thinks that she is most of all a fool.

Fool to love. Fool to think she could take from a man as proud and possessive as Silas Reid. Fool to think that she could bring Lucinda back after the fallout.

Perhaps most of all, a fool to think that she saw anything of Lucinda in that girl.

At first, all she feels whenever she looks at Aria is disappointment.  _This_ is what she conjured, calling out into the night with her spirit all these years? Not the woman she wanted. Hardly even a woman at all, young as she was, and certainly not cut from the same cloth as Lucinda. Looking at Aria is like looking through a warped window glass; you almost see what you expect to, but the pieces are all wrong.

And yet, Scherza is a fool, and so she keeps looking. It is soon, far too soon, that she doesn't dislike what she sees.

There is a freshness about Aria. Not quite a novelty, for she is so familiar and so unfamiliar all at once, but there is the undeniable resonance of something new and wondering in her. Scherza can point to the withered landscape out her window and say all she wants that Aria is only here because she is desperate (and that is true, after a fashion) but every so often, she finds herself daydreaming about the restored land. Not just because she has longed to see it for so long, but because there is somebody that she wants to show it to.

This is what the royal family has been reduced to: Scherza the fool, and her flighty idiot sister, off cavorting in the human world. If her parents were still around, they'd be disgusted, all the more so if they had any idea of what Scherza carries in her heart.

Every now and then, and more often as the days Aria spends in Vega go on, Scherza daydreams of rebelling in such a way right in front of their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly it's a crime that this game has pretty much no art or fic that I could find.


End file.
